


the joy of two

by agent_in_training



Series: all I need. [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2028762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_in_training/pseuds/agent_in_training
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the sequel to just one thing would make this night perfect. the twins are born. this takes place six years later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the joy of two

_**six years later,** _

 

"mommy!" Caroline rogers screamed over the fireworks. "yes dear?" Peggy ~~carter~~ rogers asked. "I left daddy's birthday present in the car..." Caroline says sadly. Ethan and Steve were enjoying the fireworks. "its okay, Carrie, I got one from all of us." Howard says, coming behind them. "oh Howard you did  not have to do that." Peggy says, glaring, a true Margaret Carter glare. Howard notices and backs away slowly. "mommy?" Caroline asks "hmm?" Peggy says. "where do babies come from?" Steve nearly chokes on his lemonade. Peggy laughs a little bit. Ethan and Caroline are watching Peggy with innocent little eyes. "um...uh...ask daddy!" Peggy says. "oh, kids, your mommy knows all about where babies come from. you're both gonna be big brother and sister!" their jaws dropped.


End file.
